Roommates
by Coolty
Summary: Barry needs a new roommate , and Caitlin just moved into town and needs a place to stay. Can these two learn to live with each other. Read and find out. I know, i'm bad at summaries. Hopefully the story will make up for that. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_Barry's POV_

"Come on man, what's the worst that could happen?" I asked Cisco.

"You know what, you're right," Cisco said in his sarcastic tone of voice," maybe you and this random guy you met on Craigslist will live happily ever after, or, he could chop off your head and wear your teeth as a necklace!"

"Your point?" I said jokingly.

"My point, is that you can't trust those ads on Craigslist."

"Ok fine, I'll try to find a roommate somewhere else."

"Thank you," Said Cisco with a look of satisfaction on his face, "well it's getting late, I think I'm gonna head home."

"Alright, see you later."

After Cisco left, I decided it would be best to do this tomorrow when I would have more time and energy. So I turned off my laptop, put on some pajama pants and went straight to bed.

 _Great,_ I thought, _I get to look for people willing to live with me on my day off, how fun._

* * *

"Hey Iris."

"Hey Bear, your usual?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Alright." Iris said turning around to get to work on my coffee.

I'm so grateful that Iris and Joe took me in when my mom died and the police arrested my dad for thinking that he did it. In a way, if none of that happened, I probably wouldn't have met Joe and Iris, and she wouldn't have become my best friend.

"Bear," Iris said snapping her fingers and holding my order in front of my face, "what's up with you, you're even more spaced out than usual?"

"It's nothing."

"Bear, you're a terrible liar, what's up" Iris said now sitting across from me with a worried look on her face.

 _How on earth does she always know how I'm feeling?_

"It's just, my lease is about to end so I need to find a new place to live by the end of the month."

"Oh, you know you could just come and live with me and dad again right, I know he wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, I know." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Don't you need to be getting to work?" Iris asked glancing at the clock on the wall before returning her gaze to me.

"Nope, got the day off."

"Nice, what are you gonna do?"

"I think I might just sit here awhile and check online to see if anyone's looking for an awkward, good-looking nerd to be roommates with."

"Well then," laughed Iris, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get back to work."

"Have fun." I said as I pulled out my laptop.

"I won't." she said as she walked back to her position behind the counter.

 _Yeah,_ I thought, _neither will I._

* * *

 **Trust me, I know that this isn't my best work.**

 **So hopefully you'll stick with it, I promise that it'll get better.**

 **Please RxR**

 **-Ty**


	2. Chapter 2

_Caitlin's P.O.V_

"Mom, I'm fine, I just got into town." I said as I pulled into the parking lot of the nearest café.

I'm starting to think I have an addiction to caffeine but man do I need a medium latte with whipped cream and caramel.

"Yes ma'am, I'm meeting them later to get everything signed… yeah I love you too."

After I hung up, I checked the time to see how long it would be before I met up with my soon to be roommates.

 _An hour and a half, great_ I thought _that gives me enough time to get me a latte and a relax for a while before I meet the others._

* * *

I went inside, ordered my drink and took a seat at one of the available tables. As I sat there I started to think about my life and why I was here in Central City.

It was in this moment, sitting alone inside of this Café, that I realized that I moved here not knowing the area or anybody therefore, aside from the people that I will see at work when I begin next week, I'm completely alone here.

 _Stop thinking like that,_ I told myself, _it'll get better, you'll make some friends, everything will be great._

As I was giving myself that little pep talk my phone started vibrating. It was from the guy I was just about to go meet.

 _Hey Caitlin, it's John. I just wanted to let you know that the guy that had moved out came back and we will no longer be searching for a new roommate. I hope it isn't too big of an inconvenience for you. Hope you find a place._

 _What the hell,_ I thought quite angrily to myself, _you didn't even have the balls to call me, instead you drop this on me after I arrive to finalize everything._

In the heat of the moment I slam my phone on the table just as the waitress is coming over with my drink.

"Hey," the lady says looking at me like I was a tiger about to pounce, "are you ok?"

"Unfortunately no, I am not ok."

"What's wrong, honey?" she says as she sits down and places my drink in front of me.

"Well I just got here today to finish some paperwork and move in with my new roommates," I said now looking down at my coffee, "and come to find out their old roommate decided to come back and now I'm here in a new town, I don't know anyone, and I'm homeless."

The lady sitting across from had an expression that I couldn't quite read, _why on earth did you just tell a complete stranger all of that_ I thought to myself now feeling like I just got punched in the gut.

"I'm sorry," I finally said looking at her, "I don't know what came over me, I…"

Before I could finish my apology she got up, and walked away in a hurry. _Great_ I thought sinking down in my chair ever so slightly _she probably thinks I'm some psycho now._

I took a long sip of my drink and as I put it down I saw the woman walking back toward me with a tall, good looking guy in her grasp.

"Hey," she said looking at me with a smile on her face, "first off, I just realized that I never told you my name, I'm Iris, Iris West, and this is Barry Allen."

As she said his name she shoved him forward a bit and seems like he got the message because right after he offered me an out stretched hand.

"Hi, I'm Barry." He said with a smile as I excepted his hand.

"Caitlin, Caitlin Snow."

When I released his hand I looked at Iris, then Barry, then back to Iris trying to figure out just what's going on.

"So… Iris was it? Why did you bring him over here?"

Just as before, with her arms crossed over her chest she bumped Barry again and they exchanged this sort of telepathic conversation.

"Well… you see," Barry said taking the seat opposite me, "Iris told me what happened to you and I was wondering if maybe… you wanted to be my roommate."

As he was talking I couldn't help but get lost in his gorgeous green eyes and just barely caught that last sentence.

"Me and you, roommates? I don't know."

" Look, I know it's weird asking like this but look at it this way," he said looking at me intently, "I need a roommate, and you need somewhere to live, I see this as a win-win situation for the both of us."

He's right, I do need a place to stay, and if I'm being honest, I would gladly move in with him.

"Well," I said trying to contain my excitement, "do I need to sign anything?"

I could tell that he was happy as he flashed his teeth at me before quickly taking out his phone and typing something.

"Here, give me your number and I'll send you the address, I have all the paperwork filled out on my end, all you have to do is read it over and tell me if you have any questions."

I took the phone from his hand and punched in my number.

"There you go," I said giving him his phone back and as I did so, his long fingers grazed the top of my hand and I couldn't help but notice how soft they were, " I guess I'll see you in a bit." I said, now standing and offering him my hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you Ms. Snow." Barry said taking my hand in his.

"And to you, Mr. Allen."

With that, he walked back to where he was sitting, grabbed his bag, and headed for the door. Before he fully exited he turned back and gave me a small wave and a smile.

 _Oh. My. God_ I thought to myself turning around so no one could see my face turning the shade of a tomato _not only do I have a place to live, but it's also with a hot guy this day definitely did a 180 on me._

I grabbed my purse, and the rest of my drink and headed for the counter.

"Hey, Iris." I said standing there waiting for her to see me.

"Hey, yeah um… I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, I just wanted to…"

"No no, it's fine," I said cutting her off, "I actually came over here to thank you, thanks to you I actually have a place to live now, is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"No, but since you're going to be living with Barry now, I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other so look at it this way, now you have a place to live," she then offered her hand to me, "and a friend."

I took her hand and shook it with a big smile.

"Thank you so much."

"I'll be seeing you around Caitlin"

"Yeah," I said releasing her hand, "I guess you will."

With that I turned and left, when I got into my car I felt so happy that I literally screamed.

 _Well_ I thought taking out my phone _lets go see where we'll be living._

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, don't hate me too much.**

 **Please RxR and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Ty**


End file.
